


A different kind of relaxation after a match

by MissNightmare



Category: Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anger, Backstage, Dominance, F/M, Kissing, Locker Room Sex, Mentions of Braun Strowman, Neck Kissing, Sex, Smut, Teasing, WWE Raw, Wall Sex, angry roman, backstage sex, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: After an intense match with Braun Strowman Roman is full of adrenaline and anger. Reader decides to calms him and this leads into a hot locker room wall sex.(Sorry, I really suck at writing summaries)





	A different kind of relaxation after a match

**Author's Note:**

> This was one shot was a birthday gift to one of my closest friends, she likes Roman too much lol.  
> Also all mistakes are mine

It was a hard night for Roman, you knew that, so you were waiting for him and watching the whole match from backstage. It was an Ambulance Match between him and Braun Strowman and you swear, your heart skipped few beats during the match, especially the end of it when it was almost clear that Strowman won. But then Roman did something that was unscripted (probably, cause you didn’t know this for sure) and it could have ended in a catastrophe. Even though you definitely wanted Roman to win, but man, poor Strowman and what the actual hell Roman was thinking??  
You headed off to the locker room hoping to find Roman and find out what has just happened. You were aware that General Manager will look for him, but you wanted to be the first person he would talk to, you knew how to calm him down. You found him pacing back and forth, or more like limping, because clearly one of his legs were hurt. Sweat was glistering on his big arms and one second you found yourself just following him with your eyes and biting your lip. But you knew you had to pull yourself together, cause it won’t work if you just keep staring at him and literally wetting your panties.

So you came forward. You wanted to speak, but Roman was faster, ‘ _don’t ask any questions. What’s done is done. And I have no regrets_ ’.

‘ _But it could have ended in a bad way_ ,’ you stopped him and looked up at him.

Roman just rolled his eyes and said nothing. You wanted to ask him if this was scripted, but you didn’t dare. That look in his eyes told you just shut up about it.  
Minutes passed and you two stood in the middle of the locker room. You - thinking what to say or what to do, and Roman just standing there still high on adrenaline from the fight.

Roman was first to break the silence, ‘ _I’m going to take a shower. If Manager will come and ask for me just say that I will talk to him tomorrow_ ’. You gave him a nod and a small smile and watched as this tall and gorgeous man, your man grabbed towel and few other things and headed off to shower.

 

General Manager was indeed searching for Roman, but he was greeted by you and you told him what Roman said. The manager seemed okay with this offer and before he left the manager mumbled that it’s definitely better to see Roman tomorrow.

Even though you lived with Roman for so long now, your breath was still caught by the sight him half naked, his hair and body still wet from the shower and just the towel wrapped around his hips. Roman smiled as he saw you shamelessly looking him up and down. Shower calmed him down, but he was still feeling adrenaline and boy, seeing you with that hunger and lust in your eyes drove him crazy.  
Yes, you were looking him up and it was really painful for you to see all those bruises on his perfect body. You stood up and hugged him from behind, placing small kisses on his back. Roman stopped what he was doing and smiled. Then he turned around facing you and looking directly into your eyes.

‘ _You know, you looked extra good today,_ ’ you finally managed to say what you wanted to say from the beginning. You knew that Roman was unpredictable, so you were ready for everything. Roman gave you his sexiest smile and kissed you. At first, you two were kissing slowly, but then it became more and more passionate. The kiss was broken only then when your back hit the wall. You placed your hands on his muscular chest but he took them and pin them above your head with only one of his hands. The other hand roamed your body. Roman leaned in and kissed you again, but this time with much more of domination and with occasional lip bite. Roman’s lips traveled to your neck, placing open-mouth kisses and marking your sensitive skin. Then he took off your shirt and unhooked your bra. Roman didn’t waste any time and started to kiss your breasts. He got you moaning when gently bit one of your nipples. He smiled at that, knowing what effect this has on you. And oh boy, the effect was tremendous, you were moaning mess by the seconds and you felt that you can’t take any of his teasings anymore.

‘ _Roman please, just take me! I want you so bad baby_ ,’ you moaning out causing him to stop what he was doing. The truth was that he couldn’t wait any longer too. So he quickly removed your pants and panties too. Then removed his towel, letting you see his big cock. By that sight you felt getting more wet. He held you and you wrapped your legs around his hips and with one quick push he buried all of himself into you. He let you adjust to his size and then he started to thrust into you slowly. Your head hit the wall as you shamelessly moaned out his name. Roman kissed you again and then quicken the pace of his thrusts. At this point he was hitting your sweet spot and that made you let out so many little ‘oh’s’ and ‘ah’s’.  
Roman knew you were close by the way you breathe and by the looks in your eyes, so he took one his hands and circled small quick circles on your clit. He leaned in, nibbled at your earlobe and growled in your ear, ‘ _cum for me little girl_ ’. And you were done for, you screamed his name and your nails digging into his strong back. Roman thrusted into you few more times and when his orgasm hit him he bit into your shoulder, definitely leaving a mark. He pushed himself off you and places you on the ground, you both were panting and when you looked at each other you smiled to each other.

After you two dressed again Roman hugged you and said, ‘ _If it’s not too late we might go and get us some delicious pizza_ ’. You didn’t say anything bus smiled and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
